Mark of Athena - Alternate endings
by Percy Jackson is Riptide
Summary: Hey people! All of you are devastated with the way Rick ended the MoA (Mark of Athena). So I decided to make alternate endings for the story. Each chapter is one ending. The chapters are, in no way, linked with each other. PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Story 1 - Chain Reactions

**Hey guys! This is my first chapter of my first fanfic, so sorry if its bad. Just a note, each chapter is its own alternate ending, so the chapters are not connected to each other.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, although I wish I did :P **

"_**Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness." – Extract from the Mark of Athena.**_

**The Chain Reaction**

**Nico POV**

As Percy let go of the ledge, falling into Tartarus Nico realized that Percy and Annabeth will never make it out. Nico himself has went through Tartarus, and he was Hades son. Nico decided that he had to go after them. Without time to think about the risks or to tell anyone. Nico jumped after them, without a warning. He was falling into Tartarus, his heart in his mouth and wind in his ears. He could only barely hear Hazel scream "Nico, NO!"

**Hazel POV**

Hazel was in shock. Percy and Annabeth just fell into the endless pit. And to top things off, Nico jumped just jumped off the edge, probably trying to save them _stupid _kid. Wait, Nico just jumped after them! "Nico NO!" she screamed, and jumped after him.

**Frank POV **

Frank was busy trying to secure the statue, out of the corner of his eye he saw Hazel jump into the endless pit to Tartarus. _Oh my GOD! _He thought to him self. And flew down to save her while he was in dragon form. Unfortunately, the evil powers of Tartarus took away Franks powers and he truned back into a human as he enter the pit. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as he turned morphed into a human.

**Leo POV**

_Frank did not just jump into Tartarus to save Haze. I have to go and help save her too! _Leo thought. Just then Leo shouted "FLAME ON" as he burst into flames and leaped to save Hazel.

**Jason POV**

Jason saw Leo go into flames and jump into Tartarus. _It's a piece of cake_ he thought to himself, _I'll just fly down there and pick Leo up and then fly back up with him._ Jason controlled the air around him to go speeding down into Tartarus and grabbed hold onto Leo.

"Hold on to me!" Jason shouted over the winds, "I'll fly us back up"

"Beauty Queen can hug you, but not me!" Leo said.

"God damn Leo! Both of us will die if you don't hold on right NOW!"

Leo listened to Jason and hugged on to him. _Thank the Gods _Jason thought to himself, and willed the wind to carry them up, but nothing happened. Jason tried again, but again, nothing happened.

"Any time now!" Screamed Leo

"It wont work!" Shouted Jason

"AAAAAAAHHH" they screamed together as they plummeted down into the pit.

**Piper POV**

Piper saw Jason jump off. "I'm coming honey!" she screamed as she jumped into the pit, not knowing that he couldn't controlled the winds.

**Everyone's POV**

Everyone was falling. It was a disaster. After about half an our of constant falling, Percy and Annabeth saw the ground coming at them with intense speed. "I love you Annabeth" Percy told Annabeth as he hugged her. They were just about to slam into the floor when the stopped falling. They just floated there for a few seconds, then gently touched the ground. Percy and Annabeth stoood there in shock. A few seconds later the rest of the people came falling down, and the same thing happened to them. They all stood there, looking at each other in complete silence, all thanking the Gods. Percy was the one to break the silence. "Um, why are you guys here?" he asked.

"Well, I went to save you," Nico said.

"And I went to save Nico," Hazel said.

"And I went to save Hazel," Frank and Leo said at the same time.

"And I went to save Leo," Jason said.

"And I went to save Jason," Piper said.

"Wow," they all said together.

"Well there's no point in trying to get out," said Percy

"That's true," Leo said, "I wont bother trying to use my belt to try save us. Lets have some S'mores!

**-LINE BREAK-**

They were all sitting there, eating S'mores. Leo used his belt to get marshmellows, crackers and chocolate. Not to mention he took wood out of his belt too, and then lit it with his hands.

"Now what?" Annabeth asked. Everyone stared at her, mouths full of S'mores.

**END**

**What did you guys think of it? I know it was bad, this was my first chapter EVER. Please review if you want me to make more, because it would make no sense making fanfics if no one is reading it.**

**Thanks,**

**Matt**


	2. Story 2 - The Ledge

**Hey guys! This is my second chapter! Sorry for not updating, its been weeks since I updated.. Hopefully I will be updating more often.. :)**

**Remember, **each chapter is its own alternate ending, so the chapters are not connected to each other!

Enough chit chat and on to the FANFIC! :D

"_Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness." – Extract from the Mark of Athena._

Hazel POV

Percy and Annabeth were hanging on a cliff that led to Tartarus.

This is BAD. It's only me and Nico here at the edge of the cliff and the rest of the gang were busy up by the ship. And then, Percy let go. Yes, Percy had just let go of the tiny little edge that he and Annabeth were hanging on. There was only one thing that I could do. I have to SAVE THEM! I willed a ledge out of the side of the cliff, it was extremely tiring. I started to get dizzy, and the world started to get fuzzy. Everything got muffled, there was a ringing sound in my ear. I could see Nico shouting at me, yet I heard nothing, if I read his mouth correctly he was saying something along the lines of "Hazel! Are you okay?" Without any control, I lost my balance. And I fell into Tartarus, just like Percy and Annabeth.

Percy POV

Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus. You'll probably want me to say, "Ahh, It was a piece of Cake" but let me tell you this. HOLY HADES IT WAS FRE KING SCARRY! I thought Annabeth and I were goners, and then this ledge of gold appeared underneath us and we landed with a thud. Wait, where did this gold ledge come from?

"Hazel," Annabeth whispered. I looked up and saw Hazel falling towards us. She fell with a loud BANG. "Hazel, are you okay?" I asked while shaking her. No reply.

"She's unconscious, Seaweed brain," said Annabeth. Before I could respond the gold ledge sucked back into the side of the cliff. "AHHH!" screamed Annabeth and I.

Once again, we were free falling into the endless pit of darkness. We were going to die. There was one thing that I could do to save us, I had a dream about it once but I never got a chance to try it; well here's my chance to try it out.

I willed the air around me, "If this works, I will thank the Gods." I imagined the humidity around us forming a ball of water around us. I felt the familiar tugging sensation in my gut, and sure enough there was a ball of water around the three of us. I willed the ball of water to rise, and it rose. Air, Hazel and Annabeth need air and mentally pictured air bubbles around Hazel and Annabeth and air bubbles went around his mouth and nose. I was getting extremely tiered, I couldn't hold this water bubble much longer. I could see the ledge 50 feet above us, 40 feet, 30 feet, 20 feet, 10 feet. Almost there! Yes! We reached the ledge and I let the water bubble collapse with a splash. We survived, hurray.

**How was that chapter? I think it sucked.. But yea.. Please review on what you think? Should I continue writing? Was it good? Did it suck? Thanks! :) I'll be posting a new chapter when I get 15 reviews! :D **

**Thanks!**

**-Matt**


End file.
